1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes and, more particularly, to a shoe having expansible components that permit the shoe to automatically adjust in size as the wearer's foot grows without sacrificing comfort, support, or fit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, shoes are designed to fit a specific size foot and may be made of an expansible or stretchable material which snugly, but comfortably holds the wearer's foot. However, if a wearer has an increasing foot size, such as a child, the shoes are not likely to fit the wearer's foot comfortably for very long. In some cases, the shoes will be barely worn before they no longer fit the child's foot. To prevent this, the shoe can be bought in a larger size so that the child grows into the shoe. But, in that case, for some period of time the child's foot is loose and may slide frontwards and backwards in the shoe. To prevent sliding, the laces of a shoe may be tied tightly so that the child's heel is held against the back of the shoe. However, this may cause discomfort for the child. Other reasons for variation in foot size include, by way of nonlimiting example, weight gain, weight loss, and water retention. Therefore, to reduce the frequency with which shoes must be replaced for the above reasons, a shoe is needed that will accommodate a certain amount of growth without sacrificing comfort, support, or fit.